From Death We Are Reborn
by TheMaria
Summary: When Colin died Amy was sent away for the summer. Now she’s back in Everwood as a new school year comes. Can she learn how to cope with the help of her only true best friend, Ephram?
1. Default Chapter

Title: From Death We Are Reborn  
  
Author: The Maria  
  
Category: A/E  
  
Rating: PG-13 just incase.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people..well I do own some of them but I think you can figure out which ones. Basis is Greg Berlanti and Mickey Liddell's but I added my own to it.  
  
Authors note: To those who can understand this title.  
  
Summary: When Colin died Amy was sent away for the summer. Now she's back in Everwood as a new school year comes. Can she learn how to cope with the help of her only true best friend, Ephram?  
  
Chapter 1. The Homecoming  
  
It was early Saturday morning when he heard a knock on his front door. Ephram Brown put down the box of pancake mix and opened it. He could barely believe his eyes when he saw who was standing there. Amy Abbot, back from the land of the dead.  
  
"Amy!" he finally managed to get out. "You look great! How are you?"  
  
He was trying to stay positive, that's what his dad had coached him on. Support meant being positive. Being positive without avoidance.  
  
"I'm ok I guess, all things considering. I just got back from...from camp," She said not wanting to say the word "grief". A few days after Colin Hart had died, Andy Brown had called in a few favors at Rose Abbot's request; as a result Amy and Bright where sent to a Grief Camp to help them overcome the loss of their boyfriend and best friend, respectively. The camp had done wonders for helping Bright recover. Amy on the other hand knew that what she really needed to recover was back in Everwood. That "thing" was Ephram. He was the only one who was going to help her by giving her everything straight up, after all he was her best friend.  
  
"Do you want to come in? I'm just getting ready to make some pancakes for breakfast," Ephram said suddenly remembering his manners.  
  
"Um actually yeah, that sounds good.I haven't had good pancakes in a while," Amy smiled her first real smile in three months.  
  
"I said pancakes. I didn't say they were going to be good."  
  
"Believe me, compared to the crap they served at camp, even your dad's cooking would be considered gourmet." 


	2. Pancake Confessions

A/N: I was asked about if a grief camp really existed, and it does, I read about it once, from what I understand it's a special place specifically for kids who have lost a loved one within the past year.  
  
Pancake Confessions  
  
"So when did you get in?" Ephram asked. Him and Amy were alone now, as Delia had left only moments before to a trip to Chuck E. Cheese with her friend from school.  
  
"Um like half an hour ago," Amy said pouring more syrup on her pancakes in some sort of geometric design. Ephram looked up surprised.  
  
"That means that you came over here as soon as you dropped off your bags," He said in disbelief. He must be dreaming- Amy Abbot actually came to him first? Amy just shrugged and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I wanted to be around a friend, to be around my best friend," She confessed.  
  
"And since Kayla wasn't home you decided to come over and visit me instead," he said jokingly, but one look at her face had him wishing he could just retake that last statement.  
  
"You know what she did to me after Colin died. She just stopped being my friend because she blamed you and your dad and me for encouraging your dad," Amy reminded him in a very solemn tone. Her eyes were starting to tear up. Without a second thought, Ephram had her gathered in a hug within moments.  
  
"Shh, it's ok. She's a bitch anyway."  
  
"You know, I don't think Kayla was ever truly my friend. I don't think anyone was ever truly my friend.before you obviously," Amy spoke after a few minutes of light crying. "I mean I was popular and all but when you're popular you really have no friends, it's all a sham, I mean I had Colin up there but he was it."  
  
"I know what that's like," Ephram said. Now it was Amy's turn to be surprised. "Back in New York, I was actually considered popular by my school's standards. We were all a bunch of rich idiots who thought we could actually be punks."  
  
"And were you?"  
  
"To our parents, yeah we died our hair, we were rebellious, but at the end of the day we were just people shamming it. I had like one or two good friends but the rest of them I didn't really like, they were all into partying every second of everyday, my true friends were musicians like me and realized that there was more to life than booze and drugs."  
  
"Did you have a girlfriend back in New York?" Amy said fully aware she was about ready to possibly cross the very fine line that their relationship had grown around.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I did," Ephram looked off, half in remembrance, half in avoidance. "Her name was Missy.Melissa. I had known her since Kindergarten.her apartment was right down the street from mine."  
  
"What happened to her?" Amy knew that the line had been crossed, she could see it in Ephram's face, but she didn't care, and neither did he, because they both knew that it would help Amy.  
  
"My dad moved us out here, her parents got a divorce around the same time, she got shipped off to a boarding school in England, so we decided that we were going to be too far apart and we broke it off," Ephram felt strangely relieved, he had wanted to tell Amy about Missy for a long time, but could never find the words because the truth was he still loved Missy not actively but it was still love. She was his first love and he knew that she would always end up being a major part of his life.  
  
"Do you still talk?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, we IM each other and stuff but I haven't seen her since a few months before I came to Everwood. But I think that's a good thing, because the distance and not being able to talk to her as much as I used to helped me to get over her." Amy froze. She couldn't figure out what he was trying to tell her. Was he over her? She couldn't handle even the thought of that, she knew that somewhere up there in heaven Colin loved her, but she needed to know that someone else loved her on earth. She needed a "home base", as Colin had once put it. No Ephram couldn't be over her. He knew he was going to have to be her home base and he wouldn't' leave her cold like that. Not Ephram Brown. 


	3. Beautiful Disaster

Beautiful Disaster  
  
Ephram finished putting the dishes back in the cabinet. Amy had left, her mom had come by to take her shopping for back to school, and he was alone in the house again. As he put the dishes away he couldn't stop replaying the scene of Amy leaving in his head. After he had told her about Melissa, she had gone strangely quiet, no comment or anything and that kind of scared him because she liked to divert his attention off of her. She had done it with Laynie, and he thought it would be the same again. She had never sounded so eager to leave then when she was talking to her mom on her cell. He knew, he had a feeling, that somehow he was to blame for that, that he had somehow messed things up with her. He laughed bitterly to himself.  
  
"Like we have a chance now," he told himself. "Colin is dead yeah, and she'll need time to recoup. Plus do I really want to be her rebound boy?" Again he laughed at the cruelty of the answer. Of course he did. He had wanted to be her boyfriend since the first time he had laid eyes on her. Even when she treated him like crap he had wanted her. After all, didn't Laynie break up with him because of that? He wanted her, but he wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't have her because she needed to get over Colin first. And she needed him to help her through it.  
  
"No," he said very softly. "I have to be here for her now, the future-well that's left to be decided."  
  
At the same time, across town, Amy was looking out the window of her mom's car. She hoped Ephram hadn't gotten her out of his head, because she couldn't bear with the thought. She debated asking him but then thought that that was a stupid idea. After all, if he had lost his feelings for her, it would just be awkward or cause a fight. Anytime they had talked about that stuff it normally ended bad. She would just have to wait and see.  
  
"This must be how Ephram felt all that time," she thought to herself. "Never knowing whether I loved him back or not, I did but he didn't know that, I just hope it's still the same with him."  
  
There can only be one phrase to describe a relationship like that of Amy and Ephram, they're not star-crossed lovers, they're not two wrongs, quite the contrary, what they have is a beautiful disaster. 


	4. What are Siblings For?

A/N: I am so sorry i haven't updated in ages things got really hectic! Hope you enjoy the new part.  
  
What Are Siblings For?  
  
  
  
"Watching 'Spongebob'," Bright ordered Amy. Amy willingly switched the channel without so much as a second thought. Bright stood there amazed. His sister really didn't like watching Spongebob a lot, she thought that it was incredibly immature, and normally would fight him tooth and nail to keep control of the remote. This time she didn't. Bright had learned a lot in the past few months about the human psyche, and therefore he went into this newfound big brother the protector routine.  
  
"Aims, what's wrong?" No answer. "Amy come on please it's no fun when you're upset. Is it Colin? We don't have to watch this if it reminds you of him."  
  
"Look not everything's about Colin ok? He's dead it's time we moved on!" Amy lashed out. Bright's jaw dropped. "Look. It's just I have a lot going on besides trying to get over Colin, and it's just kind of hard to take at the moment, so sorry if I take a few moments to escape it all in my head."   
  
  
  
Bright ignored the attitude in the end of that statement, he figured it was just stress and not meant to be taken personally. He sighed.  
  
  
  
"Ok, do you just wanna tell me what's going on? Who knows it might help." Bright really couldn't believe he was saying that…not that he was a bad brother before, he just tended to. …pretend like he didn't care.  
  
  
  
"I don't know you did so well with the therapy and crap you don't need my stuff unloaded on you plus you won't really like it," Amy said.  
  
  
  
"How do you know?" Behold the eagerness of the oblivious oafs.  
  
  
  
"Because it's about Ephram."  
  
  
  
That completely threw Bright off guard. He had not been expecting that at all. Amy was right he didn't want to hear about it. Just before he said no he took one look at her sister. She looked worse than she did when they got the news about Colin. This had to be bad.  
  
  
  
"All right, you can talk to me," He said reluctantly. Very reluctantly. Amy looked up with all the happiness of a little girl on Christmas Morning.  
  
  
  
"Well it's like this…."  
  
"Ephram, are you ok?" Delia asked. Ephram, despite his mental status at the moment couldn't help laugh inwardly at the contradiction that was his sister.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine." She was in a good mood, why should he ruin her mood?  
  
  
  
"You don't look fine. I know! It's because of Amy." Amazement in the mind of one, Ephram Brown, his sister was a regular Oprah…or Dr. Phil or whoever.  
  
  
  
"How did you know?" Ephram knew his sister was insightful but this was something that seemed kind of above her head.  
  
  
  
"Duh, Smart One, you have that look you get whenever something happens with Amy."  
  
  
  
"Yeah ok, I have a look," He said rather sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Puh-lease, I wasn't born yesterday. Plus Nina said you have a look and that one is it."   
  
"Aha so Nina was behind this one," Why was Ephram not surprised? "If you must know, I don't think anything has changed between her and me."  
  
"Oh. Again, Duh. You two have all that tension between you. It'll pass," Delia said sounding more like a 16 year old then a nine year old.  
  
"Where did you…"  
  
"Nina." 


End file.
